<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Still Came To My Show? by Alis_Evergreen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422854">You Still Came To My Show?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alis_Evergreen/pseuds/Alis_Evergreen'>Alis_Evergreen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst with Ambiguous Ending, M/M, Song: I'm just Your Problem (Adventure Time), Song: Still Into You (Paramore), still in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:47:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alis_Evergreen/pseuds/Alis_Evergreen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tendou and Suga had a rough break up about a year ago. Tendou wanted to try his hand at band life but Suga wanted him to stay close. Tendou ended the relationship and moved out of state to pursue his dream. Well now Tendou's famous and Suga may not be over him...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sugawara Koushi/Tendou Satori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Still Came To My Show?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I tried.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The crowd cheered as fake smoke rolled off the stage, the shadowy silhouettes of three band members popping up on stage. A spot light shined down on a certain red head and the crowd went ballistic, screaming and hollering as Tendou slowly lifted his head up a smile spreading across his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good evening everyone!" He called out and the crowd cheered "How about we get this show on the road!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He strummed out a cord on his bass, the strings vibrating just the way he liked. He frowned briefly, Suga had given him this guitar. It was a sleek jet black, plain looking but hyper important to him. The cheers from the crowed snapped him out of his trance as the drummer cued up a beat. They rocked through their first set, jamming out, the energy from the crowed giving them energy as they played through a cover of Still Into You By Paramore. </span>
  <span>Tendou looked up from his guitar as he sang, locking eyes with a certain silver haired boy. Time seemed to freeze as he stared into Suga's eyes. Suga was smiling and cheering along, wearing a band tee and screaming the lyrics mouthing After all this time, I'm still into you </span>
  <span>Tendou shook his head, there was no way Suga meant that, he was just singing along. Paramore was always one of Suga's favorite bands, it's make sense that he'd sing along. The band played a few more songs before Tendou nodded at the drummer, giving him a look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright everyone, as a special treat tonight I'll be singing a cover of one of my personal favorite songs." Tendou leaned into the microphone, speaking softly even though his voice reverberated through the amphitheater they were set up in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He strummed out the opening tabs to <em>I'm Just Your Problem</em> by Rebecca Suga.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>La da da da da I'm gonna bury you in the ground.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His red eyes swept along the rows of people trying to see in Suga was still out there. The crowd cheered loudly, recognizing the familiar song.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>La da da da da I'm gonna bury you in my sound.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>He finally found Suga, focusing on him. Suga's attention seemed to be somewhere else but Tendou kept staring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm gonna drink the red from your pretty pink face.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tendou kept staring as Suga's attention slowly shifted to the stage. Tendou smiled softly, his plan was working.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm gonna...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their eyes met. Time stopped once more. Suga's long ashes batted as he smiled a warm smile, almost as if they never broke up. Tendou sneered and glared over at Suga.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry I don't treat you like a god. Is that what you want me to do?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tendou spat out the lyric, making sure it was laced with venom. Suga noticed and seemed to recoil, frowning a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect, like all your little loyal subjects do.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tendou glared at Suga, lifting his head up to glare down at Suga.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry I'm not made of sugar. Am I not sweet enough for you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sneered, and Suga looked up, pouting. He seemed hurt, no he probably was hurt, Tendou thought, smirking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is that why you always avoid me? I must be such an inconvenience to you!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga hadn't texted in months, even though he promised he would. He'd heard from his old friends that Suga had moved on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, I'm just your problem! I'm just your problem</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tendou felt himself start to choke up</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's like I'm not even a person, am I? I'm just your problem, well...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He'd been holding it back for a while. He would never ever tell Suga that he blamed himself for their break up. He knew it was his fault. It was his fault they fought, it was his fault they spilt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I-I-I shouldn't have to justify what I do. I-I-I shouldn't have to prove anything to you!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words of their fight echoed through Tendou's mind. It wasn't Suga not supporting his wish to move, it was that Suga didn't think he had potential that had hurt him. Suga said he'd love and support him no matter what yet he didn't think that Tendou would succeed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm sorry that I exist. I forget what landed me on your blacklist.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tendou wished he had never entered Suga's life. He knew he had hurt Suga when they got into that fight. He knew it, yet he just didn't care. He was thinking for himself, not for his future.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I-I-I shouldn't have to be the one. Who makes up with you, so...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tendou paused to breath, to clear his head. He never hated Suga, in fact, he still loved Suga since the day they parted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why do I want to? Why do I want to?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt his hard earned anger slowly start slipping away. His safety, his defenses, just slowly falling away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To bury you in the ground, And drink the blood from your...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The song was almost over and he locked eyes with Suga once more, trying to channel whatever rage was left inside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright everybody!" Tendou called out after finishing as the crown cheered, "Thanks for coming out tonight!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The band waved goodbye as the crowd slowly left. Finally when everyone was gone Tendou hopped down from the stage. He set his base back down in its case and left to get some fresh air. He strode out to a river, sitting on it's bank, the still quiet trickle of the water a calming contrast of the noisy theater.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey." A familiar voice spoke from behind Tendou, "Mind if I take a seat, <em>Satori</em>?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure, <em>Koushi.</em>"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>